Healing
Healing is used to restore your character's health points, body parts and magical power, as well as treat radiation, wounds and poisoning. There are two main ways to heal: either go to doctor and pay for healing, or heal your injuries yourself, using medical items such as healing potions and first aid kits. Doctors There are 3 doctors in the game. Each one accepts a different currency in exchange for healing. Sometimes you can also randomly find doctors on grind maps - they use caps as currency. When you activate a doctor and select the "Healing" page, you'll see your current body status. Clicking on one of the items will tell the doctor to heal it (provided you can pay for the treatment). If you don't have the full amount (price listed in "Healing cost" column), the doctor will heal you only partly. Body parts (head, body, legs, blood) are not healed instantly, but rather require several treatments worth maximum of 200 healing units. For example if your head status is 400/900, it requires 3 treatments worth 200, 200 and 100. Price for healing body parts is always 1 healing unit per 1 body part health point. Doc Sepsis Can be found at "Prancing pony" camp. In addition to offering healing services (for caps), he sells a variety of medical items as well as augmentations. AutoDoc AutoDoc is a medical robot that can heal you in exchange for biogel. It can be found behind Doc Sepsis in his clinic in "Prancing pony". To use AutoDoc, first you must fix it. Velvet Remedy Velvet can be found at Covertsign. She's so kind she can heal you for free - the treatment can be worth maximum of 1000 caps or biogel. Her kindness will be restored every time merchants restock (e.g. when you go through EXIT door). Self healing You can heal yourself using healing items. Most healing items can be found by looting, or alternatively bought from Doc Sepsis. The most obvious method of healing is to use health potions. They restore health points and heal body parts a little bit. Use first aid kits, doctor's bags and military surgeon's bags to restore body parts. They can heal your body parts for 150, 400 and 1000 points. This is much more efficient than healing for caps. With 0 points in Barter, using first aid kits, healing body parts costs the same as Doc's services. If you have any skill in Barter or can use more efficient healing items (doctor's bag or military surgeon's bag), you can save big caps. And that's assuming you buy the items - you might as well find them by looting. Radiation can be healed with RadAway, open wounds with charmed bandages, and poison with antidote. Restore magical power by drinking magic potions. Augmentations There are three augmentations that passively heal you, not requiring any payment or action. * Regeneration module - can be bought from Doc Sepsis. It will very slowly restore your health points when you're under 1/4 of your maximum hp. * Magic keeper - can be bought from Doc Sepsis. Can regenerate up to 75 points of magical power, which is not very much. * Reanimation module - can be crafted. Restores 200 health points when you receive a fatal injury. Has a cooldown of 60 seconds. Notes * The most efficient strategy for healing is as follows: ** Wait for Regeneration module and Magic keeper to passively restore your health/magical power ** Go to Velvet Remedy - essentially free healing ** Try AutoDoc if you have any biogel ** Heal yourself with Medicine ** Only after all that go to Doc Sepsis * Doctors found randomly on grind maps look the same as Doc Sepsis, but only provide healing (not trading). * Reloading the game will restore full health points and remove radiation. Remember that when you reload the game, you loose grind map progress.